The present invention relates to a device for portioned delivery of milk, particularly for cappuccino machines. Such a device is known from DE-OS 199 55 195 A1. This known device has a delivery head in the form of a milk mixing chamber, to which steam is supplied via a first valve, air is supplied via a second valve, and milk is supplied from a milk container via a pump and a double check valve. The milk container, the pump, and the check valve are positioned in a refrigerator. For cleaning the device, the steam supply line to the mixing chamber is connected via a further line to the double check valve. The steam supply line may also have cold water applied to it via a further valve.
However, during the delivery of hot milk, steam may reach the cold region of the connection line via the double check valve and heat the milk in this region, which impairs its storability. The main part of the rinse water reaches the mixing chamber directly via the steam line, and the proportion of the rinse water which reaches the connection line is uncertain. In addition, multiple blank portions must be delivered after rinsing before the milk flows undiluted to the mixing chamber again.